Wireless communication networks typically include mobile communication devices which, via a wireless communication system, communicate with further communication networks and equipment. The wireless communication system typically includes equipment to route communications over wireless links from the mobile communication devices to further communication networks, equipment, and destinations.
Some examples of wireless communication networks allow mobile communication devices to access video content held on video systems through the wireless communication system. These video systems transfer video content to the mobile communication devices utilizing the wireless communication network. However, video content many times requires consistently high wireless communication data bandwidths and relatively strong wireless signals to support the higher bandwidth video content.
Unfortunately, if a mobile communication device is located in a place of poor wireless coverage, or moving through areas of varying wireless coverage, for example, the video content may also suffer and be degraded or experience interruptions in playback. This can lead to a poor user experience due to jumpy or sporadic video content performance.
Overview
What is disclosed is a method of operating a video system. The method includes determining a projected geographic path of a mobile communication device and determining a transfer schedule for reference frames of a video based on the projected geographic path. The method also includes transferring the reference frames of the video based on the transfer schedule for delivery to the mobile communication device over a wireless communication system and transferring update frames of the video for delivery to the mobile communication device over the wireless communication system without regard to the projected geographic path.
What is also disclosed is a method of operating a video system. The method includes, in a video server, receiving a request for a video from a mobile communication device over a wireless communication system, and requesting the video from a media storage system. The method also includes, in the media storage system, processing the request for the video and transferring the video to the video server. The method also includes, in the video server, determining a projected geographic path of the mobile communication device, determining a transfer schedule for reference frames of the video based on the projected geographic path, and transferring the reference frames of the video based on the transfer schedule for delivery to the mobile communication device over the wireless communication system. The method also includes, in the video server, transferring update frames of the video for delivery to the mobile communication device over the wireless communication system without regard to the projected geographic path.
What is also disclosed is a communication system. The communication system includes a video system configured to receive a request for a video from a mobile communication device, determine a projected geographic path of the mobile communication device, and determine a transfer schedule for reference frames of the video based on the projected geographic path. The video system is also configured to transfer the reference frames of the video based on the transfer schedule for delivery to the mobile communication device over a wireless communication system and transfer update frames of the video for delivery to the mobile communication device over the wireless communication system without regard to the projected geographic path. The mobile communication device is configured to receive the video, process the reference frames and the update frames to determine a playback sequence of the video, and display the video in the playback sequence.